oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque
Details Crafting, 15 Mining, 7 Magic *In Search of the Myreque and Nature Spirit quests. |items= *Silver sickle (b) (obtained during Nature Spirit quest) *Food *Spade *3-4 Buckets *Any pickaxe *1 Hammer *11 Planks (No Oak planks or higher, just regular planks.) *44 Nails *1 Swamp paste *10 Raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (depending on what is asked.) *10 Bronze axes *4 Tinderboxes *2 Steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *Silver bar *Mithril bar *Sapphire *Cosmic rune *Water rune *Optional to give to Ivan Strom (STRONGLY recommended if you don't have a high combat level!): **Steel med helm **Steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **Silver sickle **15 cooked salmon, snails, slimy eel, or stew |kills = Gadderanks (Level 35) Two level 75 Vampyre Juvinates (or 4 level 50's depending on route taken)}} Walkthrough Patching up Burgh de Rott For this part of the quest you will need: a piece of food (take more because ghasts can make them rot), a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, several buckets (Can be obtained during quest), 11 planks (Can be obtained during quest if Shades of Mort'ton has been completed), 44 nails, 10 bronze axes, 10 mackerel or 10 snails (Depending on what he needs), 4 tinderboxes, 2 steel bars and 1 swamp paste. (Note: After fixing the bank and recruiting Cornelius to work, you may use it.) * Go to Canifis and down the ladder behind the pub there, through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalactite on the east side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf at the Myreque hideout, and tell him that you want to join his organisation, and ask him about the job. * He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott. * Travel to Mort'ton any way you can, and then go south across the bridge to the town. * Attempt to open the gate of the town, and then talk to Florin. He will not trust you and will not let you into the town. * Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. * Talk to Florin again regarding 'out of the way' places, then Razvan who can be usually found near the pub, he will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. * Go to the pub - it's just south of the gate, climb over the broken down wall and mine the rubble there and then go into the basement. You will need several buckets (there's a bucket spawn in the city if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble, and use a spade on what's left to fill buckets with rubble. When the buckets are filled, you may simply empty them into the rubble pile outside the bar. Every 6-7 rubble piles you mine, you will get some items that you must make room for: nails (10 bronze, 5 iron, 3 steel, 2 black, 1 mithril), 1 rock, and 1 broken glass, but they are not required if you brought your own nails. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total, and you may find that you need to make several trips. * Go and talk to Razvan again, and he will tell you to patch up the town a bit. * Talk to Aurel in the shop, and he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. * Go to the Mort'ton builder shop, and buy a few planks and a hammer - you'll need 6 planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails. Go back to the shop and use the planks on both the roof and the walls of the shop to repair it. Then, talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. You will be given a Crate to fill up with these items! '''He requires the following: ** 10 Bronze axes ** 10 Raw mackerel '''or 10 snails (Depending on what is asked.) ** 3 Tinderboxes * If you didn't bring the axes with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton general shop sells tinderboxes if you need them. Mackerel can be caught with a big fishing net along the shore to the south, and snails can be killed nearby. Aurel gives you a box to place the items in, and once you're done, return to him and talk to him again. He will then open the store. * Talk to Razvan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank is repaired. * You will need 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as some nails - you can buy the planks and paste at Razmire Builders Merchants in Mort'ton if you need them, which requires Shades of Mort'ton to be complete if you plan on buying from there. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank, and speak to Cornelius again, and recruit him to work in the bank. * Talk to Razvan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. * Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, a hammer and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. You will then see a cut-scene. Defending the Village * After the cut-scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your Silver sickle (b). Go to the shop, and talk to Gadderanks and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampyre Juvinates and Gadderanks will try and kill you. * Kill Gadderanks (he's fairly easy), and then kill the Vampyre juvinates with a Silver sickle (b). * Talk to Gadderanks again, and he will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses and then die. You will get his hammer, which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. * Talk to Veliaf, and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the Hollows. Transporting Ivan For this part you will need armour, food and a weapon (those that work are specified below) in order to defeat the vampyres. You may now bring the recomended items for low combat level players. * Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. * He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus Temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. * You may also take some armour, food, and a weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back. Talk to Polmafi Fedigris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel med helm, and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "Cooked snails, salmon, Cooked slimy eel or stew." * Take armour and a blessed silver sickle for yourself, and talk to Ivan again. * You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre Swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates; while on the short route, you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. * When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you, and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point, so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and it will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. It should also be noted that Ivan receives protection from the player's Protect from Melee prayer. * You may also use the Blessed hatchet from Animal Magnetism, the Silverlight from Demon Slayer, silver bolts, or the Wolfbane dagger from Priest In Peril. The Rod of Ivandis Items required: Hammer, Soft clay, Mithril bar, Silver bar, 1 Water rune, 1 Cosmic rune, a Cut Sapphire, and a Rope. * Talk to Drezel in the Temple of the Salve, and get the key to the library from him. * Search the keyhole on the east side of the room Drezel is in. Use your key on the keyhole. Go down the trapdoor into the library and search all the bookcases to get all the books, the one you want is called The Sleeping Seven. The book tells you where to find Ivandis' grave. * Go to the Myreque hideout again, before you squeeze past the stalagmites you should see one of the passages on the east side boarded up - use a hammer on it to get through and you should see a tomb that looks like a coffin. * Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a mould. * Go to a furnace, and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and cut sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. * Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve, use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. * Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest points * 2000 Attack experience * 2000 Strength experience * 2000 Crafting experience * 2000 Defence experience See also * In Search of the Myreque * Darkness of Hallowvale Category:Quests